Es mi nuevo modo de vida
by Greca Chan
Summary: Los Cullen se fueron hace 1 año, Cuando Bella cree que ya nada vale la pena conoce personas que la hacen segrui adelante, Con una inminente batalla a cuestas se vera todo lo en un año se aprende...Denle una oportunidad a pesar del horrible summary


Han pasado 1 años desde su partida, 1 maldito años de constante tortura emocional, 1 año desde que mi vida dejo de tener sentido y 1 año desde que mi padre harto de mi estado "zombi" como el lo llamaba decidió mandarme con mi madre a Jacksonville.

No ha sido tan malo como imagine que seria, Al principio me costo bastante acostumbrarme principalmente porque Renee no dejaba de molestarme con que tenia que salir adelante, que pronto olvidaría a Edward y aunque sabia que tenia razón me molestaba pensar que mi mente lo olvidaría.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de hacer esto cariño?- Pregunto mi madre como por decima vez en tan solo 5 minutos

-Si mama estoy segura, se que no te agrada la idea pero creo que es lo mejor, estate tranquila estaré bien—le dije para tranquilizarla

Había tomado la decisión de mudarme de con mi madre, me iría a vivir a China, si se que es algo extraño pero necesitaba alejarme lo mas posible de todo lo que me recordara a el, además siempre quise ir a China

-¡Pero esta muy lejos y ni siquiera hablas chino!

-Se lo básico como para sobrevivir además, Elena y Tamara me estarán ayudando

Elene y Tamara ambas hermanas eran mis 2 mejores amigas, las conocí 2 meses después de mudarme con mi madre mientras estaba comprendo la despensa, Elena era Alta y delgada, con cabello rojizo y largo que caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul

Casi al instante de vernos ella salto hacia mi y me dijo que tenía la solución a mis problemas, al principio no entendía nada pero luego dijo que sabia que estaba triste pues mis ojos lo reflejaban. Me jalo hasta entrar a un alto edificio desde entonces nos hicimos grandes amigas.

Tamara era hermosa, al igual que Elena era alta y delgada, su cabello era corto y de un color rubio, sus ojos azules como el mar, era amable y cariñosa. Nos hicimos amigas 1 semana después de conocer a Elena, se podría decir que ellas fueron y son mi apoyo desde que los Cullen me abandonaran.

Ambas Vivian en China a sus padres los transfirieron y ellas tuvieron que mudarse, no sin antes hacerme prometer que algún día iría a visitarlas, y claro que iría pero seria una visita permanente.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 380 con destino a China por favor es momento de abordar Gracias—se escucho la voz de una señorita por el altavoz

-Ese es mi vuelo Madre, nos volveremos a ver tranquila—le di un beso en la mejilla y subí al avión que me llevaría esperaba a comenzar de nuevo

EL vuelo duro 13 horas de las cuales pase durmiendo 7, mientras que las otras 6 intente aprender un poco mas del idioma chino.

Al llegar al aeropuerto comencé a buscar con la mirada a Tamara o Elena pero no las vi por ninguna parte hasta que mi mirada topo con la mirada de un chico, era atractivo con su cabello color negro y ojos esmeralda que te dejaban hipnotizada pero lo que mas llamo mi atención era el pequeño letrero que decía mi nombre

Lentamente me fui acercando a el, cuando por fin estuve frente a el me miro ceñudo como si me estuviera evaluando

-¿niv jiào shen me míng zi?—pregunto en dialecto Chino a lo cual yo solo pude verlo con cara de confusión-Pregunte cual es tu nombre—aclaro después de verme a la cara

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, mi nombre esta escrito en el papel por eso vine hacia ti

-Mi nombre es Axel Yamatore mucho gusto—dijo dándome la mano—soy amigo de Elena y Tamara ninguna de las dos pudo venir a recogerte y me pidieron de favor que yo lo hiciera espero no te moleste

-Al contrario te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste—antes de que pudiera tomar mis maletas el se me adelanto

-un caballero no deja jamás que una dama cargue nada

-Y esta Dama no necesita que ningún caballero haga nada por ella—dije yo mientras tomaba mis maletas pero el seguía sin soltarlas

-Lamentablemente para la dama este caballero no puede permitir que cargue algo en su presencia mientras el puede ayudar—agrego mientras jalaba las maletas hacia el

-Para desgracia del caballero esta dama es muy terca

-Afortunadamente el caballero también—Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación cuando logro arrebatarme las maletas de las manos

Caminamos hacia su auto, un hermoso audi a5 color azul (N/A: imagen en mi perfil) subió mi equipaje en el asiento de la parte trasera ambos subimos al auto y arranco.

-¿Cuanto veré a las chicas?—Pregunte en un intento de entablar una conversación

-Es posible que ya se encuentren en casa—se quedo callado un buen rato—cuéntame algo sobre ti

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno ya que aun nos queda una hora de camino me gustaría saber un poco mas de ti, se por las chicas que eres amistosa, tímida, algo patosa pero que eras la mejor en la academia pero me gustaría saber un poco mas de mi nueva amiga

Sonreí cuando dijo lo último

-Bueno pues que te gustaría saber

Después de meditarlo un poco comenzó a preguntar

-¿Donde conociste tu a Elena y Tamara?

-Bueno a Elena la conocí mientras compraba la despensa, bueno creo que queda mejor decir que ella me conoció a mí ya que me salto en frente y grito "hola"

Se soltó a reír

-No me sorprende Elena es demasiado vivaz y energética para su propio bien continua—me pidió

-Ese mismo día entre a la academia aunque claro yo le decía que era una muy mala idea teniendo en cuanta lo patosa que soy ella logro convencerme, una semana después conocí a Tamara en la academia ya que m primer semana ella no pudo asistir porque estaba enferma, de inmediato esas dos se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas—no pude evitar poner una sonrisa en mi cara cuando recordé—y tu ¿como conociste a las chicas?

-Bueno—comenzó a relatar—Las conocí cuando se incorporaron a la academia, ellas eran nuevas y estaban en un continente deferente pero parecía no importarles nada, rápidamente se convirtieron en amigas de todos, un día el _Sensei _nos acomodo en parejas para una practica y me toco con Elena, esas dos son extrañas hacen un buen equipo, Elena te atrae y Tamara hace que te quedes son Geniales.

Continuamos hablando un poco más y descubrí que su color favorito es el Azul, su platillo favorito es el **dim sum, le encanta leer y Es uno de los mejores en la Academia**

**Por fin llegamos a la casa fuera de ella me esperaban unas muy sonrientes Elena y Tamara, baje corriendo del coche y las abrase**

**-¡Bella! Estamos tan felices de verte—gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo**

**-Y yo a ustedes chicas no es lo mismo sin las dos**

**Cuando entramos a la casa Axel insistió en subir mi equipaje hasta la que seria mi habitación y como era de esperarse yo me opuse diciendo que podía hacer las cosas por mi misma pero igual no sirvió de nada**

**Los cuatro nos reunimos en la sala y comenzamos a platicar, bueno realmente Elena era la única que hablaba se parecía mucho a… a Alice **

**Mi animo bajo notablemente pero intente ocultarlo**

**-**Moo Yi Tszen Zhou—susurro Axel en mi oreja sorprendiéndome—"A lo hecho, pecho"—Tradujo por mi al ver en mi cara una vez mas que no había entendido—quiere decir que una vez que algo está hecho no hay vuelta atrás, me doy cuenta por el reflejo de tus ojos que algo en tu pasado te dejo marca, ya no se puede cambiar pero se puede seguir adelante—se levanto de un salto—bueno me despido, debo de llegar a mi casa, espero verte mañana en la academia Bella

Poco después nos fuimos a Dormir, en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirse lo que Axel dijo, tal vez tenia razón, era momento de enterrar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro y eso es lo que haría, con ese pensamiento me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente Tamara tardo unas 2 horas en hacer que me levantara, debido al cabio de horario aun tenia muchísimo sueño pero igual me levante, comencé a vestirme y baje a desayunar lo cual fue todo un intento ya que solo había dos palillos para comer.

Ya entrada la tarde era momento de ir hacia la academia, estaba bastante emocionada esta academia era una de las mejores en todo el mundo y estaba ansiosa por comenzar

Cuando llegamos encontramos en la puerta a Axel quien nos estaba esperando, juntos entramos, la visión era simplemente hermosa miles de personas se encontraban en posición, listos para aprender todos con energía y devoción imitaban cada movimiento del Sensei

-¡Bienvenida a la escuela de Kung Fu Breaking Dawn!

Los dim sum**: Muy populares en las tiendas de comida rápida tradicionales de la China. Los dim sum no son otra cosa que bocadillos de media tarde que pueden comerse acompañados de té verde. Los hay de diversas variedades y contenidos: carne, pollo, tofu, camarones, huevo, algas, vegetales y más, siendo lo único que les une la cocción al vapor de los mismos.**

**Sensei: haci se les dice a losmaestros o profesores**

**Hola! Espero que les este gustando, la verdad esta historia la traia en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y por fin me decidi a publicarlo, espero que me dejen algún R&R con cualquier cosa bye bye **


End file.
